Mothers are a demon's worst enemy
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes downthe well so he can find out where Kagome came from. He sees Inuyasha and starts a fight with him. Mrs. Higurashi witnesses the fight then comes up with a plan to punish the two bad dogs. But something else happens to change Lord Fluff
1. Didn't anyone tell you not to fight?

Mothers are a demon's worst enemy.

Sesshoumaru walked up too the well outside ofInuyasha's forest. He waswondering were that strange girl came from. To Sesshoumaru it seemed that the girl came from the well it's self. He had a horrible habit of satisfing his curiocity when he wanted to know something. This could lead a person to alot of trouble but, no one had ever told Sesshoumaru that. Well, Sesshoumaru would just have to find this out himself. Without giving a thought to what he could get himself into Sesshoumaru jumped into the well. He was surprised to find a latter leading up to the top of the well. Sesshoumaru took an instent unliking to this new place. It stunkof humans and gas and was really weird in his opinon

Sesshoumaru used the latter to climb out of the well.. It was when he got to the top of the well that he realized he was at a temple. This was unusual. When he jumped into the well it was surrounded by forest. How could he go from being in a forest to being in a shrine?

"Inuyasha onii chan,Mom wants you to clean out the shed."

'Inuyasha? This can't be true. How would Inuyasha be here?'

Sesshoumaru sniffed around, sure enoufe, Inuyasha's scent was covering the area he wasin. Along with afew other scents that remined Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha's human wench. He walked out of the well house and saw Inuyasha carrying a box that looked pritty heavy.

"Damn, Kagome better get home soon or I'll drag he back here even if sheisn't out of school yet!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshoumaru took this opritunity to fight Inuyasha. However he would never sneak up on an openent. Inuyasha stopped walking when he noticed Sesshoumaru was standing in the door way of the well house.

"You really are dumb arn't you little brother?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Jackass, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha jumped to attack Sesshoumaru but missed him. Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha giving his younger brother a black eye. Inuyasha swung at Sesshoumaru with his sword. Sesshoumaru drew Tokigin. The brothers were so distracted by their fight that they failed to realize Mrs. Higurashi standing with her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Both of them looked up to see the woman who addressed them.

"The asshole is the one who started it." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you know better then this." Mrs. Higurashi turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"And you, young man. I don't know how you know my son, but you better just sit on the sofa while I call your parents."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. How was he supposed to tell Mrs. Higurashi about Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru was confused. His stepmother died years ago. How could this woman be Inuyasha's mother?

"What do you mean by your son? Iozza died years ago. You're mistaking my younger brother for someone eles."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha again, who curently had his ears pressed to his head. "This boy is your older brother?"

"Yes." Inuyasha didn't look at her. He what was coming.

Mrs. Higurashi went over to Sesshoumaru. She thought that he was a rival of Inuyasha, she never expected him to be Inuyasha's brother

"Well, this changes everything now doesn't it."

"Move out of my way so I can finish what I started wench." Sesshoumaru didn't care what she was going to do. He wanted her out of the way.

Mrs. Higurashi went over to Inuyasha. "Go wait for me on the couch. I'll deal with you in a few minutes."

Inuyasha slowly walked inside the house. Dreading that he had fought Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru started to walk back to the well but his wrist was grabbed by Mrs. Higurashi.

"What makes you think you're off the hook? Hmm? I was going to call your parents but I've come up with a better ideanow that I know you're Inuyasha's brother."

Mrs. Higurashi pulled Sesshoumaru into the house. The back door led into the kitchen.Once there she pulled one of the chairs away from the table.


	2. Getting in trouble with Mrs Higurashi

Chapter 2

Now Sesshoumaru was getting mad. How could this woman think she could drag him around? She was crazy. Mrs Higurashi knew exactly what she was going to do. Not letting go of Sesshoumaru she opened one of the cabnits and took out a wooden spoon. Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the chair and pulled Sesshoumaru over her lap.

"What do you think you're doing wench!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Well, I guess your parents never did this to you. It's a good thing I am."

Mrs.Higurashi pulled Sesshoumaru's pants down to his knees. Then she picked up her wooden spoon and let it fall on Sesshoumaru's bottom. SMACK! Sesshoumaru growled. This was the first time anyone had ever spanked him.

SMACK! "I'm going to kill you!" Sesshoumaru screamed. SMACK! Mrs. Higurashi didn't pay attention to his threat. Insted she struck him ten more times until his butt was red. However Sesshoumaru wasn't crying. So Mrs. Higurashi had another idea.

"Inuyasha? Go and bring me Dad's belt."

"Yes Ma'm" Inuyasha answered.

"Do not believe for an instent that you are touching this Sesshoumaru with a belt!"

"Sweet heart, you're are going to be punished weather you like it or not." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Sesshoumaru started to kick trying to get away from Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi knew exactly what to do. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hands and placed them behind his back.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen. When he saw Sesshoumaru over Mrs. Higurashi's knee he shot his brother a look of simpathy. Inuyasha knew what it felt like to get the belt from Mrs. Higurashi.

"You go wait on the couch." Mrs. Higurashi told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did as he was told. But before he left he wispered something only Sesshoumaru could hear. "Sorry."

SMACK! Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it! The pain was too much. Sesshoumaru started to cry.

SMACK! "Stop it!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Finally Sesshoumaru gave up. "Please, just stop." He wimpered.

"Are you going to fight with Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru shook his head no.

"Are you going to give me a hard time?" Sesshoumaru shook his head no.

"Go tell Inuyasha I'm waiting for him."

Sesshoumaru walked into the living room to find his brother sitting on the sofa. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru then went into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru laid down on the sofa, his head on one of the pillows. 'Why didn't I kill that wench!' Sesshoumaru screamed in his head.Usually he would have just killed anyone who tried to do that to him. But that woman was different. He actually allowed himself to be spanked.


	3. Sesshoumaru's mother

The truth about Sesshoumaru's mother.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the two boys who were sitting on the couch. After she finished spanking Sesshoumaru she spanked Inuyasha.

"Now, are you two going to behave?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'm." The boys said in unison.

"I don't like spanking you but if I have to I will." Mrs.Higurashi explained. "Inuyasha, take Sesshoumaru up to your room, you're both grounded for a week."

"Yes, Mom." Inuyasha answered.

This surprised Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's mother was dead. Yet Inuyasha considered this woman his mother? But why? He wasn't a pup, unless this woman adopted him he didn't have to call her Mom. Inuyasha walked up stairs to his room but stopped when he found out Sesshoumaru didn't follow him. He ran down the stairs to get his brother, carefully so Mrs. Higurashi didn't know he was out of his room. Sesshoumaru was sleeping on the couch. Inuyasha went over to him and shook him awake.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sleeping, what does it look like?" Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's hand and started to drag his brother up to his room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We're grounded! If she finds out we're out of my room she'll kill us." Inuyasha warned, keeping his voice low so Mrs. Higurashi didn't hear him.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to fall asleep wheather you like it or not." Sesshoumarusaid.

"Ok," Inuyasha reasoned. "You can sleep in my bed."

Sesshoumaru was to grumpy to consider this option. He was too tired to think about reason. He started to growl when Inuyasha pulled him off the couch and dragged him to his brother's room.

"You have three secounds to let go of me before I kill you, brother dearest!" Sesshoumaru spat out.

Mrs. Higurashi ran into the living room when she heard Sesshoumaru yell. She saw Inuyasha holding his brother's arm, trying to drag him off the couch.

"I thought I told you to that I wanted you in your room." Mrs. Higurashi said with a hint of frustration.

" I was trying to take Sesshoumaru up to my room. He fell asleep on the couch." Inuyasha explained, facing the floor.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, you have a minute to be upstairs and out of my sight or you just won't have dinner."

Sesshoumaru would have sliced her in half if she didn't remind him of his own mother. His mother never spanked though. She thought he was to young when she left. But she did make him stay in his room not allowing him to have dinner when he had misbehaved. That's howSesshoumaru learn that food was a privalige, not a right.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked upstairs to Inuyasha's room. Seshoumaru laid down on the bed.

"Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"What was your mom like? I don't think I met her."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You've met her. You just don't remember meeting her. You were still a baby."

"Why wasn't she at the palace?"

"She was, until you were born. Our father had an arranged marrige to her. My mother loved Father more then anything. But when Father took your mother as his mate, she was heart broken. She lived in the Western palace to take care of me. But when you were born, she returned to her home land, the Artic North. My mother was the princess, of the white wolf tribe. She would have taken me with her, if I could have surrvived the Artic winds at that age." Sesshoumaru explained, trying to hold back tears. He remembered when his mother left him.

Flashback

"Okaa-san? Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing on to his mother's dress with his small hands.

The lady of the West looked down at her only son.

"Okaa-san is going away, Sesshoumaru. I'm going back to my homeland."

"Can't I come?" Sesshoumaru asked. His mother had always been with him.

"No, you're to young baby. The Artic winds would freeze you to death. I withI could taleyou with me."

Sesshoumaru sat down and cried. His mom was leaving him.

"I'll come back for you Sesshoumaru, when your wolf blood can over ride your father's heritage." His mother promised.

End flashback

Sesshoumaru had waited for his mother to return. But she hadn't. She never said exactly when she'd come get him. But he never forgot her promise.


	4. New Mother

Inuyasha shaking him woke Sesshoumaru up. This of course, did not please the demon lord. The again, would anyone be pleased with their younger sibling waking them up?

"Do you want death that badly little brother?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Look, dinner's ready so Mom ordered me to wake you up." Inuyasha explained.

"Not hungry."

Inuyasha sighed. Sesshoumaru didn't need to bite his head off. His only doing what he was told. Inuyasha walked back downstairs. He knew it was bad to tick Sesshoumaru off. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru growled when Mrs. Higurashi called his name. What did she want now?

"Get down here right now young man!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Sesshoumaru made himself more cozy on Inuyasha's bed. He had no intention of being at a human's beck and call. It was true that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill Mrs. Higurashi but that didn't mean he would listen to her. After all, the only thing she could do was spank him. And she wasn't his real mother. He didn't feel threatened by her. Sesshoumaru sure was surprised when Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to Inuyasha's room.

"When I tell you something I expect you to listen." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Leave me alone." Sesshoumaru hissed. "I'm tired."

"Well that does not mean you can yell at your brother. I don't want you two ripping each other apart. Understand?"

"What gives you the right to order me around?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mrs. Higurashi handed Sesshoumaru a stack of ten papers that she had been holding in her hand. Sesshoumaru read them and his eyes went wide. They were adoption papers. By every legal right Sesshoumaru was her son!

"I went to town hall this afternoon while you and Inuyasha were in here. Now I have three sons instead of just two." Mrs. Higurashi said. "I adopted your brother a month after I first met him. I thought he was Kagome's boyfriend before that but Kagome told me Inuyasha already has a girlfriend."

Sesshoumaru just growled he could take care of himself, couldn't he?

"Sesshoumaru? How dangerous is your world?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"You would not survive." Sesshoumaru answered. "How do you expect to keep me here anyway? I am the lord of the western lands."

"Well you'll just have to be there on the weekends. I suspected your world to be dangerous and now that I know the truth you, Inuyasha, and Kagome will just have to go on Saturdays and Sundays." Mrs. Higurashi told Sesshoumaru.

"What?"

"Starting tomorrow you and Inuyasha will be going to Kagome's school." Mrs. Higurashi told Sesshoumaru. "And you need to help your brother with the dishes."

"I am not a common wench." Sesshoumaru back talked.

"If you curse one more time I will belt you again Sesshoumaru, and in this house everyone has to help out in keeping it clean." Mrs. Higurashi warned.

Sesshoumaru got the message and went downstairs. As much as he wouldn't admit it his bottom still hurt from being spanked earlier that day. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and saw his brother washing a stack of plates in the sink.

"Oh, your finally here. Starting drying the dishes on that towel will ya?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Since when do you order around your elders Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the dry towel and dried the plate he was holding. After ten minutes the kitchen was cleaned up so the Inu brothers had to go back to their room. Sesshoumaru walked over to the window. He opened it then stuck his arm out. Inuyasha turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting out of here."

"You're going to get us in more trouble!"

"I shall not be a slave to a human!"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. Nothing would change Sesshoumaru's mind. Then the door opened.

"Inu no nii chan. Mom wants you to keep the noise down." Souta told them.


	5. Sesshoumaru's escape

The escape

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at Souta; they hadn't expected him to go in their room.

"What's going on? Mom wants you guys to keep it down." Souta repeated.

Inuyasha turned his head towards his brother and smirked. There was no way Sesshoumaru could run now. With Souta in the room he couldn't do anything. Souta put a stack of clothes on the dresser then left; he had no intention to know why Inuyasha was smirking like that. Sesshoumaru sat down on his bed again Inuyasha started laughing.

"Did you really think you could run away?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up you stupid half-breed."

"Oh, my poor nii-san, having to live with humans!" Sesshoumaru walked around and punched him in the back of the head. Sesshoumaru grabbed one of the uniforms off the dresser and examined it.

"I refuse to wear this." He stated with disgust. It was a plain black suit with buttons going down the shirt.

"Like you have a choice." Inuyasha remarked.

"Haven't you ever heard of rebellion?"

Inuyasha shook his head; Sesshoumaru just didn't get it. If he wanted to tick Mrs. Higurashi off that bad Inuyasha wasn't going to do a thing about it. Why should Inuyasha suffer a red ass if Sesshoumaru wants to get in trouble?

"It's your funeral." Inuyasha replied. "I ain't gonna stop ya."

Sesshoumaru growled. He was not going to have his pride injured anymore then it already was by listening to his 'mother'. Inuyasha was walking out the door when he heard the window opening. Inuyasha continued to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of tuna fish and a loft of bread then made a sandwich. He was too seconds away from eating it when Mrs. Higurashi came into the kitchen with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you're not supposed to be down here." His mother scolded.

"Got hungry." Inuyasha explained pointing to his sandwich. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and he took a bite. Kagome sat down at the table across from him. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek then took half of his sandwich and started eating. "Hey! That's mine go make your own!"

"Fine, be that way." Kagome walked up and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "I'll just make popcorn."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha. "Well that explains where you are, but where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know. Last I saw he was climbing out the window."

"He what!"

Inuyasha winced; this was **not **going to be good. Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the street; he was looking at everything around him. Admiring the architecture he walked up to one building that looked to be made entirely out of glass. It was huge, larger then his true form.

"Humans made this?" He asked no one in peticular.


	6. Mind if I bring someone home?

Sesshoumaru decided to explore this new world he was in. It was much different then the feudal era. There were a lot more people and every time Sesshoumaru stopped walking he would get pushed. No one paid attention to him long enough to notice that he wasn't human, they just didn't care.

"Why is this place so busy?" He thought out loud. "There weren't that many humans before."

He continued moving forward as the crowd continued to push him. Sesshoumaru considered going back to his 'mother's' house until he saw the most awful thing in the world. A white fluffy puppy was staring at him through a glass window. Unknown to Sesshoumaru, he was standing outside of a pet shop. The puppy started to whine and put its front paws on the glass. Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of the poor thing staying in that glass cage. He walked inside the pet shop to rescue the poor baby inu youki. Although the humans didn't know it, Sesshoumaru could tell by the puppy's scent that it was a youki.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pointed to the white puppy. "I want him."

The cashier walked over to the case and took out the puppy, and then he strolled over to the register and pushed some of the buttons on it.

"That'll be $15.78, do you want a collar and a leash to go with him as well?"

"No, I'm just here for him." Sesshoumaru answered, picking up the puppy and taking out ten silver coins from a small leather pouch in his haroi. Then Sesshoumaru left, leaving the cashier in awe at the payment.

_Papa?_ The puppy barked.

_No, I'm not your father. _Sesshoumaru replied.

_Papa!_ The puppy rejoiced, rubbing his head against Sesshoumaru.

_Sniff, _Sesshoumaru ordered, putting his hand near the puppy's nose. _I do not carry your scent._

_Papa's being silly. _The puppy answered.

Sesshoumaru didn't have a reply to that. He just gave up trying to convince the pup **he** was not its father.

Sesshoumaru decided he was done exploring for the day. The cute little white fluffy thing with golden eyes yawned in Sesshoumaru's right arm.

'Yes, it's definitely time to go back.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Where were you!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled when Sesshoumaru walked through the door. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Your world is weird. Not to mention cruel to youki." Sesshoumaru stated then walked upstairs to his room, hoping that his son would not wake up from her yelling.

"Sesshoumaru! Get back down here!"

Sesshoumaru locked the door to the room he and his brother shared. Then carefully took the small, sleeping mass of white fur out of his haroi. The puppy hadn't stirred.

"What am I going to call you?" Sesshoumaru asked the small form that was currently, contently sleeping on his pillow.

"Who are you talking to Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru turned around. "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key dumbass." Inuyasha answered. "Mom said she's going to screw our window shut, thanks to you." "

"Like I care, and for your info, little brother, I was talking to him." Sesshoumaru replied, pointing to his new puppy."

"Mom's going to explode if she finds out that thing is here Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha warned.


End file.
